Detroit Become Human
Detroit: Become Human is an action adventure video game developed by Quantic Dream and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. Game information Detroit: Become Human follows three androids, one of whom the demo focused on is Connor. Connor is sent to an apartment to resolve a hostage situation involving a deviant android and a human child. By using a PS4 controller, the player can control Connor to investigate the surroundings. The full release version continued the story of Connor working alongside law enforcement to resolve crimes and handling other androids, whilst Markus is the android of an elderly artist and Kara's focus is in a household of a single father and daughter. Series background Jack played the demo release of the game in April 2018. He played through it twice in an attempt to get more than one ending; he only got two. Beginning June 9th 2018, Jack uploaded one video of the full release once per day, concluding the series on June 18th 2018. He gave a small review at the end, citing both his criticisms and praises, and promised he will do live streams to attempt other endings. On June 19th 2018, Jack live streamed Detroit: Become Human, wanting to create bad endings with the worst possible choices, only to cut it short due to his capture card crashing the game. Episodes Demo #CAN YOU SAVE HER!? Full release #THE START OF SOMETHING AWESOME #IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!? #BACK FROM THE DEAD! #THINKING LIKE AN ANDROID #THE MOST TENSE EPISODE YET! #A MESSAGE TO HUMANITY #CONNOR'S ACTING STRANGE #WILL HE SHOOT THEM!? #DID I MISS SOMETHING HUGE!? #WHO WILL LIVE, WHO WILL DIE!? Streams #MAKING THE WORST CHOICES #NUCLEAR ENDING Notable characters *Kara: The female tritagonist of the game. She was a housemaid for Todd and Alice Williams. After seeing Todd abuse Alice, she helped Alice escape. Her story follows her and Alice escaping. *Connor: One of the male trigagonists of the game, he is a specially made RK800 android made for police investigation. His story follows him and his partner Hank trying to figure out what's causing deviants to be the way they are. *Markus: The second male tritagonist, he was once the assistant of an elderly artist named Carl Manfred. After accidentally injuring Carl's son, he is on the run. His story follows him causing the android uprising. *Alice Williams: The abused daughter of Todd, she escapes with Kara. It is revealed that she is an android as well. *Hank Anderson: A lieutenant in the Detroit police force, he is a depressed alcoholic as well as Connor's partner. He starts the game with an extreme distaste for androids, but eventually warms up to Connor. Trivia *Jack repeatedly uttering Connor's phrase, "My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyber Life" became a meme. *The first stream 'MAKING THE WORST CHOICES' was previously named 'HOW EVIL CAN WE BE?' *In a video posted on August 11th, 2018, Jack spent time with the actor and voice of Connor, Bryan Dechart, and his wife Amelia, who let him wear the RK800 jacket worn in-game, as well as giving him mo-cap lessons. Category:Video Games Category:2018 Games Category:Detroit Become Human Category:Series